This invention relates to a mine roof support assembly, and in particular to a mine roof support assembly which incorporates a base lifting mechanism.
Mine roof supports include a ground engaging base section, a roof engageable canopy and hydraulic prop means for raising and lowering the canopy relative to the base section. It is known to provide these roof supports with an advancing mechanism for advancing the support towards a mine face, and a base lifting mechanism to raise the leading edge of the roof support clear of the ground prior to advancing the support towards the mine face. These base lifting mechanisms include one or more hydraulic rams mounted with respect to the base section of the roof support and suffer from the drawback that the lifting ram or rams restrict the degree to which the canopy can be lowered relative to the base section and, hence, the degree of compactness of the roof support for transportation.